


Free Hugs

by NyxLumus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLumus/pseuds/NyxLumus
Summary: Sometimes after a long day, all you need is a hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup?
> 
> This is just a quick one-shot I wrote because I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy.

It was fair to say that Nico di Angelo was not having a good day. 

 

After years of pining, Nico had finally decided that he was over him. And maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea to confess his feelings shortly after deciding he was over them. Especially when his person of interest was Percy Jackson. 

 

And so Nico ended up spending his entire day at work cringing over the dumb look he had managed to plant on Percy’s face. He had been especially thankful when 5 o'clock rolled around and Nico was allowed to slip out of his work attire and make his way to the subways. 

 

He had just descended the stairs into the underground and was making his way to his stop when Nico spotted a tall figure brandishing a sign reading “Free Hugs” in his periphery. 

 

Nico eyed the sign and caught himself snorting as he passed the person, a blonde boy not much older than him.

 

“Don’t laugh. I bet you’d love a hug.”

 

The voice paralyzed Nico. He turned around to find the blonde boy smiling at him. 

 

Nico scowled. “You know, it’s not good to assume things about other people.”

 

“I know,” the boy cocked his head, his eyes squinting a bit. “It’s just that you look a little down.” 

 

“Well, what if I don’t want one?”

 

The boy laughed. “I’m not gonna force you to hug me. I’m all for consent.”

 

Nico bit back a smile and shook his bangs into his eyes. “Yeah, well, thanks anyways.”

 

The boy beamed at him. “Anytime.”

 

Turning back towards the crowded station, Nico ventured toward his stop. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone to look at his new message. 

 

_ From: Percy: Hey sorry for freaking out earlier. I just didn’t know how to react. I think I just might need some space to sort everything out. I’m sorry. _

 

Nico could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

Somehow he found himself jogging back towards the stairs. He slowed down as he approached the blonde boy.

 

“Can I still take you up on that offer?” Nico choked out, gesturing towards the boy’s sign. 

 

The blonde’s eyes crinkled in the corners a bit as he smiled at Nico. “Of course.”

 

He set down his sign and opened his arms. 

 

Nico tried to stop himself from hurrying into the boy’s embrace. He buried his face into the blonde’s shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s torso. Nico could feel arms slinging themselves over his shoulders and gripping him tight. 

 

Nico sighed. “Thanks.”

 

He could feel the boy chuckle. “No problem. Long day?”

 

Nico choked a laugh. “You could say that.”

 

The boy hummed. “What’s your name?”

 

“Nico.”

  
“Nice to meet you Nico, I’m Will. What’dyou say to grabbing a coffee sometime?”


End file.
